Master Eraqus
|-|Eraqus= |-|Keyblade Armor= Summary Master Eraqus is a Keyblade Master featured in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. He is the master of Terra and Aqua, and he also serves as the second master of Ventus. Master Eraqus was conceived as a Final Fantasy-esque counterpart to Disney's Master Yen Sid, given that his name is an anagram of "Square", a reference to Square Enix, the developers of the Kingdom Hearts series, and his resemblance to Hironobu Sakaguchi, the creator of Final Fantasy mirrors Yen Sid's name being an anagram of his creator's name, Walt Disney. Tetsuya Nomura once forgot the basis of Eraqus's name, and had to be reminded by an employee that it was an anagram of "Square". In the English version of the series, Eraqus is voiced by Mark Hamill, who was chosen specifically by Nomura because of his role as Luke Skywalker, his love of the Star Wars series, and his desire to pit Star Wars and Star Trek (a series that Nomura is also a fan of) against each other in a "dream match" by casting Star Trek's Leonard Nimoy as Master Xehanort, Eraqus's friend turned rival. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Master Eraqus Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: In his 60s (Around as old as Xehanort) Classification: Keyblade Master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Keyblade Mastery, Light Manipulation, Can summon chains of light to constrict his opponent, Energy Blasts, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Blindness Inducement, Time Manipulation, Likely a wide variety of other abilities via power-scaling (Eraqus, as a Keyblade Master, should be able to use most, if not all of the abilities his apprentices use), Can breathe in space Attack Potency: Solar System level (As their master and teacher, Eraqus should be comparable to Ventus, Terra, and Aqua) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of keeping pace with Terra) Lifting Strength: At least Class M+ (Comparable to Terra) Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Able to trade blows with Terra) Durability: Solar System level (Able to take many blows from Terra) Stamina: High (Can fight extended battles against Terra, who managed to beat Xehanort senseless after the latter possessed Terra's body) Range: Extended melee range normally. Tens of meters with Keyblade telekinesis. Planetary with magic via power-scaling. Standard Equipment: The Master's Defender (His Keyblade) Intelligence: As a Keyblade Master and and mentor of Ventus, Aqua, and Terra, Eraqus is a Keyblade Wielder of the highest caliber. Having taught the trio all he knows, he is able to utilize all of their specialties and more. He fails to show his full capabilities in his fight with Terra, but his battle data in the Mirage Arena shows that he is even able to mimic their Command Styles, modifying his scales to match the particular student he's fighting. However, he's staunch, bigoted, and single-minded in his quest to destroy the darkness, and like his student Terra, he's blind to Xehanort's machination until it's too late. Weaknesses: His blind devotion to the light made him unaware of his fall to Darkness from his sheer hatred and prejudice, Too trusting of Xehanort until the end. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Keyblade Techniques *'Air Dive:' A skill based on Ventus's arsenal, Eraqus spirals through the air to strike the opponent. *'Critical Impact:' An attack based on Terra's Command Style, Eraqus unleashes several downward slashes that generate earthquakes on impact with the ground. *'Fever Pitch:' An attack based on Ventus's Command Style, Eraqus sends the target flying into the air with a rapid series of flying slashes. *'Guren (Crimson):' Eraqus generates three blades of light that hammer the ground, releasing a powerful eruption of flame from the spots he drove his swords into. *'Issen (One Flash):' Eraqus teleports to his target before slashing them three times in an instant. He may also perform this as an iaido-style attack, being much faster than the normal version and snaring the target on contact to prevent them from running away. *'Kagerou (Heat Haze):' Eraqus raises his Keyblade in the air, causing a pillar of light to erupt from the ground to damage the target. *'Kasumi (Haze):' Eraqus generates eight blades of light that follow the opponent, attempting to chop them to pieces. After a certain amount of time, Eraqus releases them all in a powerful burst, following the target in a parabolic arc. *'Oboro (Hazy):' Eraqus shines with light as he fires several light-based projectiles at his targets. *'Nichirin (Sun):' Eraqus generates eight blades of light and has them attacking his foes with a chopping motion before converting them into powerful beams to mow down his surroundings. He can also generate a powerful ring of lasers that oscillate up and down to make them harder to dodge. *'Renzoku Kiri (Continuous Slash):' Slashes a target eight times in an instant. *'Reversal Slash:' Upon being attacked from behind, Eraqus flips over his opponent to dodge the attack before countering with an attack of his own. *'Tosshin Kiri (Rushing Slash):' Similarly to Sonic Blade, Eraqus pauses for a moment before rushing at his target at high speed, thrusting his blade through them and stunning them, leaving them open to a Renzoku Kiri. *'Zantetsuken:' Eraqus dashes forward in an iaido-style attack, dealing massive damage as he attempts to bisect the target with a single powerful slash that seems to hit multiple times. Magic *'Barrier Surge:' A skill based on Aqua's arsenal, Eraqus rushes forth while protected by a barrier, ramming foes and deflecting incoming projectiles. *'Chains of Light:' Eraqus can ensnare targets with powerful chains of light, ensnaring them and allowing Eraqus to change his fighting style to match his opponent's. *'Meteor:' Another attack based on Terra's specialties, Eraqus ensnares the target and tears out huge chunk of the earth with his chains of light before blasting the chunk of earth, crushing and blasting the opponent with the resulting shrapnel and energy burst. This can only be dodged if one manage's to break out of the chains and dodge at the exact moment. *'Rainbow Shower:' A skill based on Aqua's Shotlock, Eraqus fires multiple multi-colored bursts of light that deal heavy damage and inflict various status conditions. *'Spellweaver:' An attack based on Aqua's Command Style, Eraqus generates a barrier as he delivers several spiraling slashes before firing a slow-moving bubble at the opponent. *'Tornado:' A skill based on Ventus's arsenal, Eraqus flies into the air, unleashing two slow-moving but powerful tornadoes to tear apart the foe. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Teachers Category:Wise Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Air Users Category:Poison Users Category:Time Users Category:Sword Users Category:Hax Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 4